mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple family/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|The reign of the Apple family! Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|Let Applejack introduce you to the Apple Family. Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png|Apple Fritter Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png|Red Gala Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png|Red Delicious Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Golden Delicious Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Caramel Apple Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Apple Pie on the left, Apple Tarty on the right and Big McIntosh in the middle. Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Apple Bloom Applejack and her family S01E01.png|and Granny Smith Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Violet Fritter and Red Gala's shocked that Twilight's gonna leave. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Apple family (and clones of course) are sad... Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png|Yay?! Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She's staying!! Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|Apple Cobbler with Lyra Heartstrings. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Apple Bumpkin and Apple Cobbler's helping the preparation. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png|Apple Cobbler and Crisps Pink found the famous Fluttershy!! S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|And the Apple family's mobbing her! Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet on the left and Apple Fritter on the right. Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet's gonna fight! Clearing Trees For Buffalo S1E21.PNG Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper-tension Pinkie accidentally crashes into Apple Cobbler. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Aunt Orange.png|Aunt Orange Uncle Orange.png|Uncle Orange AuntOrange s1e23.png|Aunt Orange, with a smile on her face. Young Applejack brings up roosters S1E23.png|Applejack's aunt and uncle don't seem impressed. Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Young Applejack staring at morsels S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E9.png Rarity freaked S2E9.png Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png DerpyRarity S02E09.png Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png Family Appreciation Day AppleStrudel ID.png|Apple Strudel The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Apple family preparing for Applejack's party. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise!!! Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappoint... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png|What?! Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png|Applejack's not coming back?! Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png| Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Corral Cleanup.PNG|What's Apple Fritter doing there? Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Why does it look that Caramel Apple is enjoying the fact that Big McIntosh is crying? The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png|The only member of the family came to drink the cider. RD complain S02E15.png RD pointing S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Sunbathing pony S2E18.png|Apple Cobbler, trying to sunbathe. Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie saves her day! Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png AppleFamily and Pinkie.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Granny smith younger with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops! Granny Smih mad at her mistake S3E8.png.png Making apple fritters S3E8.png A pony about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.PNG Eating the apple fritter S3E8.PNG Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png Cooling off mouth S3E8.PNG Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.PNG Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.PNG Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.PNG The 3 legged race S3E8.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png Fillies playing with each other S3E8.png Filly with her mother S3E8.png|What a adorable little filly. Babs Seed, Applejack, and Applebloom S3E8.png The 3 grannies S3E8.png The 2 grannies and Applejack S3E8.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Family tell you what S3E8.png|"Tell you what." Apple Family my Apple Tart S3E8.png|"My Apple Tart." Apple Family just be a baby S3E8.png|"May just be a baby." Apple Family a hoot S3E8.png|"But he is a hoot!!" Apple Family sure are S3E8.png|"Sure are!" Applejack now you try S3E8.png|Me!? Applejack that's it S3E8.png|Not so happy anymore. Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png|Apple Cobbler does not like this. Apple Family lot of fritters S3E8.png|Tired and a whole lot of fritters. Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Miscellaneous Sweet Apple Acres SweetAppleAcres.jpg|Sweet Apple Acres Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Lots of apple trees Painted apples S01E05.png|Apples painted for a prank Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|A treehouse on the grounds of Sweet Apple Acres FixedTreehouse.PNG|The treehouse after the Cutie Mark Crusaders fix it. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png 313 Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated.png|Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated, implied to be for the thirteenth and final episode of season three. Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the daytime. Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the night. Category:Character gallery pages